Shadows
by SodaPop123
Summary: Emma Swan was finally at peace. She had a job that payed well, and her son, Henry. But one day changed it all. When Henry is injured a beautiful stranger swoops in and helps out. But why? And who is this strange man? It is none other than Killian Jones!


**Hey guys! I'm here with a new story. I must say this a Captain Swan AU fanfic just so ya no. Please check out my other story**

Cloudstar's Reign from the book series Warriors. Now lets begin

"Emma! We are going to be late for school!"

The bonde haired woman lifted her head quickly from her pillow and bounced off the bed and onto the floor. She threw on a pair of jeans and an old

t-shirt she got at a dollar store a few years back. She ran into the bathroom and brushed her hair quickly then brushed her teeth before running down

the stairs into her kitchen/ living room. There she saw her son, Henry waiting for her with his backpack all set.

She sighed remembering how she had found him. Rummaging through a dumpster for scraps of food. She had noticed how skinny he was and took

him home planning on finding his family. When he told her he had no family and that they had abandoned him when they were to leave to go to a town

called Storybrooke to visit family but had woken up the next morning to find everything gone. Except himself of course. So she took him in and called

him her own. it's been almost three years now of them living together.

Henry took a step forward and grabbed her sleeve pulling her towards the door bringing her back into reality. She smiling down at him and brought her

hand up and ruffled his hair. He pulled away smiling and jumped out of her reach wen she tried again.

"Your getting too smart for me and quick." she teased him.

"It's not my fault your too slow." he retorted smiling back at her.

The two opened the door and stepped out into the bustling city of New York. She had grown to love the busy city unlike when she first arrived when

she visited with her abusive boyfriend, Daniel. She was able to ditch him when he walked into Chinese restaurant leaving her outside. She had bolted

to the subway and took a ride uptown. She hadn't seen him since. And she had never been happier.

As they walked down the sidewalk she felt Henry yank her sleeve once again. She looked down at him to see him pointing to a shop just a few stores

over. She smiled and walked closer. It was a pawn shop by the looks of it. She saw Henry looking up at her pleading to go inside. He always loved

older things like compasses and all that kind of stuff. Especially, swords if they had any. She looked at her watch. It read 7:20. School started at 8 and

they were only a few blocks away. She bent down to his height.

"We can go in but only for a few minutes. We have to leave by 7:45. Okay?" he nodded his head vigorously. She smiled as he walked in and looked

around in awe at all the older artifacts. She hadn't expected the shop to have all...medieval like things. She found Henry looking at two swords. They

were crossed like an insignia almost. She peered closely at it and saw an engraving with the initials _K.J. _She wondered who that was.

A clatter of something breaking was heard through out the store. She whirled around sending a glare at Henry but he wasn't paying attention for

he was busy reading a small book in the far corner of the store. She walked up to him and grabbed him by his backpack. His eyebrows shot up in

surprise dropping the old book.

"Wait outside. I'll be there in a second." she told him pushing the boy towards the door. He looked like he was about to protest but thought better of it

and obeyed stepping outside the door. Though he peered in through the glass window. She rolled her eyes and stepped toward the back of the store

where the sound of things crashing and people yelling. It was getting worse by the minute. She jumped over the counter and peered through the

curtain pulling it back a fraction. There she saw two men glaring at each other. One was much older and the other looked just about her age. In their

30's maybe? She had to admit that the later of the two was handsome. He wore a strangely long coat that went to his knees. He was a bit scruffy but

it only added to his complexion.

She was snapped out of her trance when she saw the younger pick up a sword and thrust it towards the older man. She froze now knowing that they

were dangerous. She tried to look away and go grab Henry and get on their way but her feet wouldn't budge. She watched as the younger man

stepped closer to the older one and whispered something feircely before dropping the sword and moving swiftly to the door. Where Emma was hiding.

Her feet found their movement and she quickly jumped the counter once more and saw Henry back looking through the book.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door only to run into the man with the coat. She yelped in surprise as did Henry and the man turned

around. She had never seen bluer eyes than his. They were the color of the ocean. His eyes were full of anger despite the beauty of his wonderous

blue orbs. She looked away quickly and helped Henry up for he had fallen when they collided with the man. She looked Henry over to see his hand

had a deep cut and was bleeding badly.

She tore off his backpack and dug through it to find the emergency kit he had packed in case for anything like this. She smiled slightly admiring his

need for safety. She turned back around to see the man had picked Henry up and was waiting for her it seemed. His gaze had one of annoyance as

well as concern whenever his gaze travelled to the boy.

"Well, come on. He needs stiches to fix this wound. Nothing in that kit is going to help." he said motioning toward the kit in her hands and started

heading toward the door. Her eyes flashed in anger. She could take care of her own kid. She didn't need him but she had to admit. Henry was too

heavy for her. So, she followed him out the door heading towards the street.

By the time she was out the door the man had already hailed a cab and was gently placing Henry in before getting in himself. Her eyes widened as he

gestured towards cab and motioned for her to sit bedside him. She got in warily and watched Henry drop in and out of consciousness. her eyes were

full of concern but she kept an eye on the men leaning against the other window. He was watching the streets buzz by but kept flickering his gaze

toward them.

She decided that if he was going to help she needed to know who he was. Too many mistakes of trust she made. She wasn't going to make this one of

them as well. She lifted her head from against Henry's and looked hard at the stranger squinting her eyes. He was just glancing at them when he saw

her gaze on him he snapped his eyes back to outside the cab.

"Hello? I can tell you don't want to talk but can you at least ell me who you are? You did help my son after all."

He turned his head and a cocky smile spread across his face and a mischievious twinkle in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Why would I do that? That would bring out the fun of all this. I just found a person who doesn't know who I am. Now that's an accomplishment." he

said chuckling. She narrowed her eyes at him. What was he? Famous? She rolled her eyes before looking at him again. She had just the thing to make

him talk.

"I saw you put a sword to that man's throat back in the pawn shop. It would be best to tell me who you are so I could know if you're dangerous or

not." she whispered coursly to him. She smiled sweetly as he stiffened and shot her a surprised look. But, her smile faded as his surprised look became

one of anger.

His eyes blazed as he whispered back vicously "You want to know who I am? Well, let me tell you this. I _am_ dangerous! My name shouldn't matter that

much that you would put your son's life at risk."

Her eyes widened at the threat. he smiled evilly as he saw her stiffen in fright for her son's safety.

They pulled into the hospital's emergency parking lot and as she opened the door she saw out of the corner of her eye the man flash out his credit card

and I.D. for identification. She saw him return his credit car back into his wallet while the driver was holding onto his I.D. She peered closely but was

only able to see his name before he snatched it back and went to put it back in his wallet.

The name of _Killian Jones._

**Well? What do you guys think? I am proud of this story so far. Despite only one chapter. I think this will be one of my stronger stories**

unlike one of my other ones on a different website. Also, please check out my other story on a different website, . lease

look up The Flames of Tyraitha. That's my original story. So i'll see you guys later then! :D


End file.
